Guilty: Mi más grande culpa
by El Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: Podrá ser blanca pero no deja de ser una mentira, y aunque el error lo hayas hecho con buenas intenciones eso sigue siendo traición. ¿Que verdad se esconde detrás de Starfire y Red X? Amores son puestos a prueba. Mientras, Slade regresa ytiene sus propios planes...
1. Bumgorf

_Para mí, mi conciencia tiene más peso que la opinión del mundo_

Marco Tulio Cicerón.

* * *

**La serie **_**Teen Titans**_** no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**GUILTY**

**I: **

**BUMGORF**

**(Aquel al que cuidas)**

Robin estaba parado frente a la bóveda de seguridad que una vez estuvo ocupada por el traje de Red X. Pero ahora estaba completamente vacía, y él ni siquiera sabía que pensar al respecto, empezando con que ninguno de sus amigos estaba enterado que él lo había guardado, todos pensaban que lo había destruido. Solo Starfire lo había visto guardarlo en la bóveda de seguridad, pero ¿cómo sería posible que ella le revelara eso a alguien más? Era imposible.

Entonces, ¿cómo diablos descubrió Red X como robar ese traje sin activar ninguna alarma? ¿Cómo supo siquiera como usar el traje? Y, otro detalle importante, ¿Como supo Red X que el traje lo había usado Robin, y donde encontrarlo? Era un enigma sin respuesta.

O eso parecía…

De hecho, la respuesta a todas estas preguntas era un nombre, un nombre que encerraba muchos secretos, que involucraban una traición que fue hecha con una intención noble pero al final fue destructiva.

Ese nombre desgraciadamente era Starfire.

Increíble pero cierto. Starfire robó ese traje. Ella fue quien se lo dio a Red X. Y la pregunta ahora es, ¿por qué?

¿Porque lo hizo?

Por más raro que se oiga, lo hizo por amor. Pero no por ese amor que se da entre un hombre y una mujer, no, lo hizo por otra clase de amor.

¿Qué pasaría si Red X y Starfire fueran hermanos?

* * *

El desastre comenzó con otro desastre, la traición de Terra. Poco después de que se descubrió que ella era aprendiz de Slade.

Terra.

Los Jóvenes Titanes aun se hallaban muy confundidos y tristes por la traición de su supuesta amiga, y el más afectado de todos era Chico Bestia, quien había perdido el apetito y había pasado un día entero encerrado en su habitación, llorando su primera agonía de amor. Raven pasó también ese día encerrada en su propia habitación, meditando, para que sus poderes no terminaran saliéndose de control debido a la peligrosa mezcla de sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos. Cyborg limpiaba los destrozos de la torre, que había quedado muy dañada. Robin observaba atenta y cuidadosamente las cintas de seguridad de la torre, vigilando todos los momentos que Terra pasaba a solas, para descubrir como los espiaba, como se comunicaba con Slade, o cualquier cosa sospechosa. Starfire estaba en la azotea, mirando al cielo estrellado justo después del anochecer, cuando la noche estaba en su apogeo.

A la azotea ella iba cada vez que estaba triste y necesitaba consuelo. Ese cielo no era ni la mitad de bello que el de Tamaran, debido a las luces de las ciudades, pero aún así era el que más le gustaba, y si estaba triste solo tenía que ir a la azotea a ver el anochecer, amanecer, o las estrellas. Recordó la primera vez que recurrió a la azotea: su hermana estuvo a punto de dejar que castigaran y arrestaran a Starfire en lugar de a ella, y Starfire aunque aliviada estaba muy triste. Y fue en la azotea donde encontró consuelo, no solo por las palabras de Robin, sino por la paz que el alba le brindaba. Ahora la volvían a traicionar, y de nuevo ella recurría a la azotea para buscar consuelo. En medio de todos sus pensamientos recordó a Ryand'r, su hermano gemelo. El también iba a ser "regalado" a la Citadel por los gordanianos, pero el escapo antes que ella. Ya no tenía noticias suyas desde entonces, y aunque Starfire sabia dentro de ella que él estaba bien, no podía evitar preocuparse, y le rogaba a X'hal que su hermano estuviera bien. La única razón por la que no salía al espacio exterior para buscarlo era que sabia que si lo hacia solo empeoraría las cosas, y que era mejor esperar a que el la contactara a ella: así que por desgracia solo podía tener fe en la habilidad de Ryand'r para escapar.

Entonces vio algo muy raro en el cielo: parecía una estrella fugaz, pero era verde y aterrizó en la ciudad. Starfire decidió salir de la torre, para ver que había sido. Pensó en no pedir a los otros chicos que fueran con ella, porque considero que no era necesario, y ellos ya estaban ocupados y aparte de todo muy tristes y confundidos.

Desde allí empezaron los secretos.

Starfire voló a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, y luego vio un destello verde en un parque. Algo en ese destello le era familiar, por lo que decidió ir hacia allá.

Llego al susodicho parque y espero a ver quién o que había aterrizado allí. Camino recorriendo el lugar buscando el origen del destello verde, pero nada. Mientras camino paso por una mesa donde Cyborg había hecho hace no mucho una parrillada para celebrar que Terra acababa de unirse al equipo. Starfire bajo la cabeza. Nunca se hubiera esperado que alguien en quien ella confiaba hubiera sido capaz de traicionarla así, de esa forma tan cruel y despiadada. Todos pensaban lo mismo: si Terra estaba tan desesperada por controlar sus poderes, los Jóvenes Titanes la hubieran ayudado, no tenia por que ir con Slade. Por desgracia nadie la entendió sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Siguió caminando, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Al no ver a nadie pensó en regresar, pero vio a alguien correr a lo lejos y se acerco volando, en posición de ataque por si se trataba de un súper villano. ¡Sorpresa que le esperaba al llegar!

— ¿Quién está allí?

Cuando llegó, allí, volando, en medio del parque estaba, como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Ryand'r, vistiendo un traje negro parecido al que usaba Star cuando llego a la tierra.

— ¡Ryand'r! —gritó Starfire, dándole uno de sus abrazos-rompe huesos.

— ¡Koriand'r! —Dijo el respondiendo al abrazo con aun más fuerza.

Starfire no cabía en alegría al verlo. Aunque estaba algo diferente, más bronceado y más alto, seguía siendo el mismo, con su pelo tan rojo como el de su hermana, que le llegaba casi a los hombros y los ojos igual de verdes que los de Starfire. El parecido era extraordinario.

—Bueno hermanita, aquí estoy de regreso...

Starfire le sugirió a Ryand'r que ambos se sentaran en una de las bancas del parque para platicar, pero Ryand'r no quiso y la llevo a una bodega cercana al parque. Cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron en el piso, en medio de todos los papeles y cajas vacías que llegaban hasta el enorme techo del lugar. Tenían mucho de que platicar.

—Ryand'r, ¿qué paso? ¿Donde estuviste?

—Los desgraciados de los gordanianos me perseguían. Me escondí un tiempo en Tamaran. Galfore me ayudo mucho. Pero...

— ¿Pero?

—Blackfire volvió y casi me delata, apenas él logró detenerla. Semanas después Citadel volvió a atacar a Tamaran. Y como el planeta está lleno de gordanianos y nuestra hermana… —Ryand'r trago saliva, como conteniéndose de decir más—Bueno... Galfore me recomendó huir a este planeta. Dijo que aquí estaría mejor, porque allá me matarían.

Ambos pusieron una momentánea cara de tristeza. Tamaran vivía sus peores años. Su época más oscura.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido en este planeta? Escuche cosas en Tamaran pero nada concreto.

—Bien.

—No te oigo muy convencida.

—Una amiga nos traicionó hace poco.

Entonces Starfire le contó todo lo ocurrido con Terra y Slade, empezando desde la primera vez que oyeron hablar de este último, cuando él les envió un mensaje a los Titanes por medio de Gizmo.

—Pero, aparte de eso... ¿Has sido feliz en este planeta?

—Sí, he sido feliz. Me han ocurrido cosas desagradables pero he sido feliz.

—Me alegro hermanita. ¿Y que más te ha pasado? Cuéntame de tus amigos.

Starfire le hablo acerca de cómo conoció a los Titanes, como se hicieron amigos y lo buenos que ellos habían sido con ella. Luego trato de convencerlo de que la acompañara a la Torre para presentarles a Ryand'r.

— ¡Vamos, la torre te va a encantar! —dijo Starfire tan entusiasmada que sus pies se mantenían a diez centímetros del piso-¡No puedo esperar a presentarte a mis amigos!

—No puedo ir…-dijo él con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Las cosas en el espacio no han sido fáciles. Los gordanianos han peinado cada planeta para encontrarme. Seria demasiado peligroso para ti y tus amigos.

—Ryand'r, tal vez si fueras como yo un superhéroe...

— ¿Un súper-qué?

—Superhéroe, gente que usa sus poderes y habilidades para detener a la gente mala y ayudar a los que no se pueden defender.

—No gracias.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Los gordanianos.

Entonces Ryand'r le explico que fue de su vida en esos largos meses: Si, escapó igual que Kory. Pero al contrario de ella, el estuvo desde ese momento solo. Y como nadie lo defendió como los titanes defendieron a Star, los gordanianos se ensañaron con el, haciendo lo posible por encontrarlo y capturarlo para vengarse de su hermana y de el, y Ryand'r haciendo lo imposible por esconderse y escapar. Fueron días duros y difíciles, sobretodo porque los gordanianos estaban desesperados, puesto que aunque le dieron en compensación ofrendas mejores y en mayor cantidad a Citadel, a ellos no les hizo gracia que los gordanianos pudieran dejar escapar a dos chiquillos. Y le contó a Kory porqué no había tratado de encontrarla antes: sabia donde vivía su hermana, pero los gordanianos dejaron guardias encubiertos en la tierra, esperando que el se apareciera. Hubieran raptado a Starfire hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero como los titanes podían impedirlo, decidieron que era una mejor y mas fácil presa Ryand'r.

—Xh'al…

—No te preocupes, no había nada que pudieras hacer al respecto.

—Bueno, al menos vamos a buscarte un mejor lugar para vivir.

—Hermana, no puedo salir a la calle.

— ¿Y si te pones una máscara?

— ¿Una qué?

—Máscara. Algo que te cubra la cara para que nadie te reconozca.

—Es una buena idea, ¿pero que me pondría?

Starfire miro hacia el piso y entonces encontró una bolsa de supermercado hecha de papel. La desarrugo y le hizo dos agujeros justo donde iban los ojos, haciéndola una máscara.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—dijo Ryand'r al mirar la bolsa—No pensarás que me ponga esto en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Algunos humanos lo hacen. Bueno, los he visto por la televisión…

— ¡Pero yo no soy humano!

—Pero estas en un planeta lleno de humanos…

Ryand'r volvió a mirar la peculiar bolsa. Se la puso y se sintió de lo más ridículo. La guardo en su traje, pensando seriamente en tirarla apenas Star se diera la vuelta. Pero cuando ella se fue olvido la bolsa y no se volvió a acordar de ella.

* * *

Ryand'r estuvo escondiéndose pasando de un lugar a otro por otros tres días. Decidió ir a unos acantilados donde se estaba construyendo un edificio. Vio en ellos una pequeña cueva, tan estrecha que solo en posición fetal cabía el dentro de ella, pero no le importo y se metió dentro a dormir un par de horas. Pero solo llevaba una cuando escucho fuertes golpes. Trato de no hacerles caso pero la cueva comenzó a retumbar tanto que se golpeaba la cabeza. Harto comenzó a salir, saco la cabeza... y entonces vio a una especie de gigante de piedra en el piso y a su hermana y a otro tipo con capa, de seguro ese Robin del cual ella le había hablado. Le dio la tentación de salir a ayudar a Starfire en el combate, pero prefirió no molestarla. Veía a ambos Ryand'r cuando vio de pronto una enorme roca volar en dirección hacia el amigo de su hermana. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Star para que se agachara pero vio algo que le helo la sangre: Starfire empujo a Robin y ella recibió el golpe que el dejo cayendo inconsciente hacia el acantilado. Escucho el grito de Robin y una risa viniendo de lejos, o algo así. Pero Ryand'r no se detuvo a escuchar porque de inmediato voló a toda velocidad a atrapar a Starfire. Y lo logro justo a tiempo porque cuando atrapo a Starfire ya estaba a medio metro de hacer impacto contra las rocas.

—Hermanita…—dijo Ryand'r al verla inconsciente, realmente preocupado. Luego volteo a ver si Robin lo había visto.

No. No lo había visto. No porque Ryand'r fuera tan veloz sino porque justo cuando Ryand'r voló para atrapar a Star el volteo a ver como se alejaba Terra. Ryand'r apenas tuvo tiempo de poner a Star en el suelo y ocultarse en las sombras porque Robin de inmediato había bajado hacia donde supuso Starfire había caído.

Ni hablar del susto que Robin se llevo cuando vio a Starfire en el piso. Creyó por un momento que ella se había matado en la caída, y si eso hubiera pasado el nunca se lo hubiera perdonado. La reviso rápido para ver si tenía pulso, si no tenía huesos rotos o heridas, y fue un gran alivio no encontrarle nada malo. En esos momentos Robin pensó en lo fuertes que debían de ser los tamaranianos. La abrazo dando gracias a dios porque ella estaba bien. Starfire poco a poco abrió los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cabeza...

—Robin… ¿Qué pasó?

—Terra te golpeo con esa roca. Evitaste que me matara.-Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, acercándola a su pecho, agradecido desde el fondo de su alma que ella estuviera bien. Se quedaron un rato abrazados, en completo silencio. Como si el mundo acabara de desaparecer y el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Cuando por fin rompieron el abrazo ambos estaban ligeramente ruborizados. Robin se levanto y ayudo a Starfire a levantarse.

—Tengo que encontrar a Terra. Ya son demasiados crímenes y ella tiene que pagar.

—Pero Robin, recuerda que Chico Bestia…

Pareció que Robin volvía a luchar contra sí mismo, mientras ella le miraba en silencio: no había necesidad de decir nada más.

—Únicamente por Chico Bestia voy a hacer un último intento. Pero si no funciona… irá a la cárcel.

Starfire asintió y tomando a Robin de la mano volaron hasta donde estaba la motocicleta de Robin. El inmediatamente fue a buscar su moto para ir tras Terra, mientras Starfire lo veía de lejos. Pocos momentos antes ella casi había dado la vida por él, pero pensaba que Robin la había rescatado de nuevo, lo que la hacía suspirar. Siempre el estaba listo para salvarla. Justo cuando Robin estaba tan lejos que ya ni veía el polvo detrás de su moto apareció Ryand'r.

—Vaya rescate hermanita.

—Ryand'r, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ayer pensaba pasar unos días escondido aquí, pero hace cinco minutos te rescate de una enorme caída.

—Pensé que Robin…

— ¿Qué el que?

—No. Nada.

Starfire sonrió a Ryand'r, aunque se sintió ligeramente decepcionada. Pero luego recordó que era muy posible que todos los demás hubieran sido atacados por Terra también.

—Ryand'r, tengo que encontrar a mis amigos.

—Te acompaño, si te encuentras con esa rubia desquiciada de nuevo vas a necesitar ayuda.

Primero decidieron buscar a Raven. Llegaron al lugar donde Raven había ido a enfrentarse con Overload. Y cuando llegaron encontraron todo cubierto de lodo. Raven si se había enfrentado a Terra.

— ¿Amiga Raven? —no había rastro de ella y trató de volver a llamarla— ¿Amiga Raven? ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Mira que desastre! Esto fue una muy buena pelea. ¿Dónde estará tu amiga por cierto? —entonces encontró algo—Oye, ¿qué es ese pedazo de tela que sale del lodo? —Dijo Ryand'r señalando hacia un pedazo de tela del mismo color que la capa de Raven demasiado enlodado.

Ryand'r, movido por la curiosidad, lo jaló… y sacó del lodo a Raven, quien llevaba sumergida en el lodo un largo rato. La cargaron hacia fuera de la habitación y la revisaron. Raven había estado tanto tiempo sumergida en el lodo que ya no podía respirar y estaba inconsciente. Si Ryand'r y Starfire no hacían algo rápido ella podía morir. Por fortuna Starfire recordó que Robin le había dicho que si una persona no respiraba, los humanos solían darle una muy rara técnica llamada "respiración artificial" o algo así: le aplastabas el pecho con tus manos unas cinco veces y luego le echabas aire usando tu boca pegada a la de la víctima. Starfire se acerco a Raven y comenzó a aplicarle esa técnica mientras Ryand'r miraba la escena sin entender ni una pizca de lo que pasaba.

—Ryand'r no pienses mal—dijo Starfire mientras le aplastaba el pecho a Raven. —Vamos amiga… tú puedes… vamos amiga Raven…

Paso un minuto que fue eterno y finalmente Raven escupió lodo y comenzó a toser. ¡Funciono! Raven respiraba. Vio una enorme luz, la cara de Star y a otra persona a su lado, pero luego volvió a desmayarse.

—Ahora estará mejor.

—Bien y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

—Voy a tratar de comunicarme con Robin.

¡Que ni le hablaran de Robin! Ryand'r estaba enojado con el porqué por su culpa su hermana casi termina en los dominios de Xh'al si él no la atrapa a tiempo.

Starfire saco su comunicador y trato de comunicarse con Robin, pero él no respondía.

— ¡Dios mío! Ryand'r, creo que Terra lo lastimo a él también.

—Y no debe de ser el único. Star, tu busca a tus demás amigos, yo tratare de encontrar a Robin.

Ryand'r inmediatamente fue a buscar a Robin, mientras Starfire se quedaba con Raven.

Volando sigilosamente ocultándose de cuando en cuando por si acaso, Ryand'r fue hacia el lugar donde Starfire le había dicho que debía de estar Robin. A Ryand'r le bastó dar una rápida mirada al lugar para saber que allí había ocurrido otra gran pelea. ¿Por qué demonios se las perdía todas? O tal vez el bueno para nada y la rubia psicótica habían llevado la pelea a otro lado. Registro el lugar lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo Robin no estaba por ningún sitio. ¿Acaso habría escapado? No, de seguro no. ¿Quizás había regresado a la torre? Si, tal vez… o no, mejor dicho no… Quién sabe.

—Vamos a ver… no pudo haberse ido, así que tiene que estar en algún lado…

Ryand'r miro cuidadosamente el lugar: había un gran desastre, muchas cosas rotas, rocas y rocas por todos lados, incluyendo una tan enorme que con esa se podría aplastar a una persona con toda facilidad, pedazos de las armas de Robin desperdigadas por el suelo y...

— ¡Un momento!, ¿Qué tal si debajo de esa roca…?

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza Ryand'r levanto la tan pesada piedra, y tal como temía allí estaba el famoso Robin, inconsciente. Aventó la roca a su izquierda y se acerco a Robin.

—Genial, ahora voy a tener que llevarte de aquí hacia la torre con riesgo a que me vean. A menos que…

Se puso la bolsa que se le había dado Star en la cabeza y luego cargo a Robin y lo llevo hacia la Torre. Decidió dejarlo allí para que los demás lo encontraran. Vio a lo lejos que Starfire ya iba llegando junto con sus demás amigos incluyendo a Raven. Bueno, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, así que se fue cuidando que nadie lo viera.

* * *

El resto es historia: Los titanes derrotaron a Slade, pero Terra término sacrificando su propia vida. Otro duro golpe para el equipo, puesto que tenían la moral por los suelos. Starfire estaba muy confundida y triste por todo lo que ocurrió. A pesar de todo lo que paso Terra fue una amiga para ella, y cuando un amigo se muere es difícil sobreponerse a ello. Y ni hablar de Chico Bestia. Es decir, perder al primer amor de tu vida no es nada sencillo. Y más por como ocurrió todo. Paso meses llevándole flores.

Starfire decidió que lo que necesitaba ella para sobrellevar la perdida con mayor facilidad era hablar con Ryand'r. El la había apoyado y consolado en tantas ocasiones anteriores a todo lo ocurrido en la tierra, así que lo más lógico era que ahora ella volviera a ir con el. Fue al nuevo escondite de Ryand'r: en las afueras de la ciudad había una mansión que fue de las primeras en ser construidas, pero desde que sus últimos dueños murieron en 1945 ya nadie la volvió a habitar. Chico Bestia le había contado que espantaban en esa casa los espíritus de sus dueños, pero Raven después de darle un zape que lo dejo viendo pajaritos verdes le dijo a Starfire que eso no era mas que una vulgar leyenda urbana. Pero nadie se atrevía siquiera a entrar en ese lugar, por lo que no había mejor escondite que la Tierra tuviera para ofrecer. Esa noche salió a escondidas de la Torre y se fue hacia allá. Abrió con delicadeza la puerta, porque esta rechinaba mucho, y luego entro. Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, repleto de polvo y telarañas. Realmente parecía sacado de una película de terror.

—Ryand'r, hermano, ¿estás aquí?

—Si, por acá estoy…

Starfire se asomo y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por aguantar la risa: Por alguna extraña razón, Ryand'r estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, tanto que parecía un autentico fantasma. Finalmente la risa le gano y se estuvo riendo un muy buen rato mientras su pobre hermano se sacudía como podía.

—Hermano, ¿Qué te paso?-dijo ella cuando por fin pudo hablar sin reír.

—Estaba tratando de limpiar el piso con esa cosa con plumas que llamaste plumero que encontré en el sótano, pero el plumero casi no limpiaba así que me desesperé y ataqué al piso golpeándolo con el plumero… y me devolvió el golpe—y luego señalo al techo donde había un gran hoyo y varias tablas desprendidas.

—Perdona que no haya podido encontrar un lugar mas limpio…

—Nah, este lugar está bien. Pero aun no entiendo como esos humanos logran limpiar el piso usando un plumero como ese…

—Ryand'r, el plumero es para limpiar los techos y muebles. Lo que se usa para limpiar los pisos es ese palo que se llama escoba.-dijo señalando a una vieja escoba llena de polvo que estaba en el piso.

La cara de Ryand'r se puso más roja que el tono de su cabello.

—No te preocupes hermano, yo también me confundía con otras cosas. Recuerdo una vez que fuimos a comer pizza. Todos estábamos dando sugerencias sobre que ingredientes debíamos ponerle, y vi en el menú que había plátano y pedacitos de menta. Les propuse a mis amigos hacer de eso la pizza y se me quedaron viendo extraño, y yo no entendía hasta que Robin me aclaro que no todo lo que hay en el menú es para ponerle a la pizza…

Ambos se rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago. Ryand'r quiso saber más, así que Starfire le hablo y hablo acerca de cómo siempre se equivocaba con algo y Robin la sacaba del apuro, hasta que ya casi amanecía.

— ¡Vaya!, ¡Llevo horas hablando!, ¡Debiste haberme detenido!

—Para nada. Me entretenía mucho. Al menos ese tal Robin no es tan imbécil como pensé…

Starfire se tomo ese insulto como si lo hubieran dirigido a su persona, y de inmediato salió a la defensa de Robin.

—Él no es eso…

— ¿No?

—No, el es un gran líder y mi mejor amigo

—Pues eso no lo salva de hacer las idioteces que me platicaste como hacerse pasar por un ladrón para llamar la atención de ese tal Slade...

—Lo hizo por una buena causa.

—Y ve como le salió.

—Eso lo dices porque tú no lo conoces como yo lo hago.

—No, pero lo he conocido lo suficiente como para ver como te ha puesto en peligro. Cuando esa rubia los ataco el estaba tan ocupado hablando que ni se fijo que esa gran roca lo iba a matar a el y si tu no...

Entonces se dio cuenta.

— ¿Lo amas?

El silencio de Starfire termino por delatarla.

—Mejor me voy…

Dicho esto Starfire salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre. Y con eso Robin le cayó aún peor a Ryand'r.

—_Zolworg, Tuback, Plxing Zardbarker…_

* * *

Bueno, al menos todo el asunto con Terra aunque termino mal, ya había terminado. Ahora quedaba otro asunto por atender: Que hacer con Ryand'r. Deseaba presentárselo a sus amigos para que el fuera un superhéroe, después de todo estaba segura que ellos lo iban a cuidar de los gordanianos. Sin embargo cuando hablo con Ryand'r sus esperanzas se esfumaron.

—Me sentía de lo más inseguro estando allá afuera, pensando en si me encontrarían.

—Mis amigos te ayudarían.

—Eso es lo que están esperando.

Starfire lo miro extrañada esperando una respuesta.

— ¿En verdad crees que ellos no te han hecho nada porque les tienen miedo a tus amigos? No es eso. El momento menos esperado les caen en la torre y te secuestran, créeme. La única razón que les impide hacer eso es porque primero me quieren capturar a mí.

— ¿Por qué a ti?

—No he sido completamente honesto contigo. -bajo la cabeza, y con la mirada en el piso continuo hablando—Nosotros no fuimos los únicos a los que atraparon. También… hubo muchos otros. Prisioneros de guerra que tomaron como botín. Yo encontré el planeta donde los encerraban y causé un botín que los liberó a todos. Están tan furiosos conmigo que primero quieren atraparme y luego matarme. A ti aun no te han hecho nada porque ya no los has vuelto a molestar y están más ocupados siguiéndome los pasos, pero si me ven cerca de ti te tratarían de secuestrar para obligarme a rendirme.

—Ryand'r, hermano… —dijo Starfire abrazándolo completamente enternecida. —No tenía idea…

Starfire a la noche siguiente se encontraba en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, y tratando, de paso, pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a su hermano. Es cierto que el podía ser un superhéroe pero... No, no funcionaria, e iba a tener que pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez podría regalarle un traje para disfrazarse y huir o esperar a que el quisiera ser un superhéroe. Tenía que ser uno que cubriera todo su cuerpo, porque así nadie lo iba a poder reconocer. ¿Pero de donde podría conseguir uno?

Un momento…

¿Qué tal si usaba ese viejo traje de Red X que Robin había guardado?

Al principio Starfire desecho esa idea de inmediato. Pero paso los siguientes minutos pensando en eso una y otra vez.

Era una idea temeraria y muy peligrosa, tanto que si la llevaba a cabo y era descubierta lo iba a pagar caro, porque de seguro sus amigos (sobretodo Robin) nunca se lo iban a perdonar… Pero ¿qué opción tenía? Como superhéroe Ryand'r no tenía futuro, el nunca iba a arriesgarse tanto como Starfire lo hacía. Sin embargo el siendo un criminal, las ventajas para ambos iban a ser extraordinarias: podrían seguir estando cerca, en situaciones desesperadas uno podría ayudar al otro (como en caso de que los titanes ya tuvieran acorralado a Ryand'r ella lo ayudaría a escapar, en el caso de que la acorralada por supervillanos fuera Starfire el seria quien la ayudaría a escapar, solo por mencionar un ejemplo), el también la mantendría informada sobre los planes de otros criminales (cosa que en un caso de vida o muerte podría ser muy útil)…

— ¡No! —se regañó a sí misma. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Starfire se decidió a dormir y a no pensar más en el asunto. Sin embargo en los días que siguieron no pudo olvidarse de esa idea. Paso una semana atormentada por ese pensamiento hasta que, un muy mal día, Starfire decidió que si era muy cuidadosa ese era un asunto que no se le iba a escapar de las manos. Hablo con Ryand'r y decidió robar esa misma noche el condenado traje. Espero a que todos se fueran a dormir. Sigilosamente salió de su cama y recorrió toda la torre hasta llegar a la sala donde se ocultaba el traje.

—De acuerdo—pensó Starfire—aquí vamos…

La computadora pedía un código de ocho números que solo se podían escribir una sola vez. Vio a Robin escribirlo una vez, e incluso le hizo una pregunta sobre porque el había escogido ese numero, sin embargo como él no le dijo nada no hizo más preguntas al respecto.

—Si solo pudiera recordar… creo… creo que empezaba con uno… luego dos… no cinco… luego…

Poco a poco pudo recordar el numero: 15042005... Parecía una fecha... pero ya estaba anotado y era hora de la verdad. Apretó el botón verde de "Aceptar" y para su gran alivio se abrió la bóveda de seguridad y vio el flamante traje. Gracias a dios que no había cámaras de seguridad por lo que ella simplemente doblo el uniforme y lo puso en una bolsa de plástico para irse a toda velocidad hacia la casa abandonada donde vivía Ryand'r ahora.

No tardo ni una hora en llegar. Cuando lo hizo Ryand'r estaba sentado junto a una vela que encontró en la casa y comiendo una manzana que cayo de un árbol del jardín de la mansión. Ese árbol era el único que no se marchito. Había comido toda la semana manzanas además de un poco de comida que Starfire le trajo, y ya comenzaba a hartarse. Entonces vio a Starfire cruzar la puerta con una bolsa y correr hacia el a toda velocidad.

—Hermanita, dime por favor que traes mas comida.

—No, te traigo algo mejor.

— ¿Qué podría ser mejor que la posibilidad de comer algo que no sean manzanas?

Starfire saco de la bolsa el traje de Red X. Ryand'r no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

—Un momento, espera… ¿Ese traje no es el que el niño bueno de Robin…?

—Sí, este es.

Ryand'r soltó la manzana y de inmediato agarro el traje con sus manos. En su cara se hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—En seguida regreso—dijo Ryand'r volando a la habitación más cercana.

Entonces Ryand'r se probo el traje, y descubrió con agrado que el y Robin eran de la misma talla. Salió del cuarto y Starfire también vio lo bien que le quedaba el traje a Ryand'r. El se probo la mascara. Y luego se vio en el rayado y quebrado espejo de un pasillo cercano. Le gusto tanto el traje, que por un momento pensó que Starfire lo había mandado hacer para el.

—Me tengo que ir-Dijo Starfire-Solo quería darte esto. Nos vemos—Starfire le dio otro abrazo quebra-huesos a Ryand'r y se fue.

Ryand'r volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El había pensado las ultimas horas que hacer con el traje una vez Starfire se lo diera. Esto de vestir mallas y mascara y escapar de la policía iba a ser muy divertido...

Starfire llego a la torre y haciendo el menor ruido posible volvió a su cuarto. Gracias a dios que ni siquiera Robin estaba despierto. A Starfire le remordió la conciencia pensar en Robin. Trato de no hacerle caso a la voz de su interior y se metió a la cama. Todo le había salido muy bien. Pero ahora iba a tener que ser más cuidadosa. Ryand'r, o mejor dicho, Red X, podrían meterla en problemas, mínimo con Robin, porque él no es conocido exactamente por su buen carácter o buen humor. Si lo sabía se lo iba a tomar no muy en serio, como siempre, sino seriamente mal.


	2. Milnip Wusserloop

_La confusión está clarísima._

Albert Camus.

* * *

**La serie **_**Teen Titans**_** no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**GUILTY**

**II: **

**MILNIP WUSSERLOOP**

**(Olvidadizo)**

Pasaron los meses. Ya había hecho su primera aparición Red X y aunque a Starfire le dolió un poco que su hermano prefiriera ser ladrón a superhéroe no pudo culparlo, después de todo lo vivido en el espacio quien podría. Pero también habían ocurrido todos los sucesos de Tokio y ya estaban los titanes de nuevo en su hogar, la torre.

—Hogar, dulce hogar—exclamó Cyborg mientras sacaba una pizza que acababan de pedir.

—Fue muy agradable estar en Tokio—dijo Starfire también sacando una pizza. Mientras Chico Bestia seguía hablando sobre tomar más vacaciones y Raven solo levantaba los ojos lo más arriba que podía.

—Vamos Rae, ¿a poco no te gustaría ir a México a tomar unas vacaciones?

—Chico Bestia, vuelves a llamarme así o a mencionar que tomemos más vacaciones y te voy a mandar a otra dimensión.

— ¿Y si me mandaras a unas vacaciones a…? —El golpe de Raven fue la respuesta.

—Era solo una broma…—dijo él mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Otra más y yo también hago lo mismo que ella—dijo Cyborg mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

—Bueno, pero admite que…

—Chico Bestia…—dijo Raven en un tono amenazador.

— ¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabes aún lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Que ibas a decir?

-Que si no vamos a México podríamos ir a…

— ¡Azrath Metrion Zinthos!

Chico Bestia acabo traspasando la ventana de cristal y aterrizando en la helada y fría agua. Cyborg soltó una carcajada y corrió hacia la ventana seguido de Starfire y Robin para ver como Chico Bestia salía del agua todo empapado y volvía a entrar a la torre. Poco menos de cinco minutos después llego a la sala un perro verde que se puso al lado de Raven y comenzó a sacudirse el agua empapándola a ella. Se volvió a transformar en su forma humana y se rió como nunca lo había hecho... hasta que reparo en que Raven volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina y un aura negra levantando objetos dirigidos de forma amenazadora hacia él.

—Esteeeee—dijo mirando nerviosamente a Raven—Yo… ¡mejor me voy! —y corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto. Raven fue a al cuarto de ella para secarse las ropas que habían quedado completamente mojadas y los otros tres, Cyborg, Starfire y Robin, no paraban de reír.

—A eso le llamo "amor apache"—murmuró Cyborg refiriéndose a la forma en que se trataban el chico verde y la gótica.

Entonces Starfire bostezó. Llevaban tantos recuerdos de Tokio que tuvieron que llenar un asiento de la nave T para que todo cupiera en ella. Starfire se ofreció para volar por sus propios medios a la torre porque ella era experta en recorrer volando largas distancias, pero el trayecto había sido muy cansado y algo accidentado así que ella ya se estaba muriendo de sueño.

—Creo que mejor me voy ya a mi cuarto.

—Te acompaño Star—dijo Robin levantándose. Le hizo una corta advertencia a Cy sobre acabarse la pizza en lo que acompañaba a Star a su cuarto y ambos salieron, agarrados de la mano, de la sala de estar. Cyborg miro la pizza, y decidió que seria muy divertido ver la cara de Robin cuando el regresara y no encontrara nada de pizza, así que comió hasta dejar la caja vacía. Sonriendo se acostó en el sofá a esperar a Robin. Pensó en lo mucho que lo molestaba antes porque no se había atrevido a decirle a Starfire lo que sentía. ¿Quién iba a decir que iban a regresar de Tokio con una nueva pareja titánica?

Entonces, al pensar en Star y Robin, llego a su mente la imagen de Bumblebee. Pensó en lo mucho que le encantaría estar con ella como Robin estaba con Star, pero eso para el era algo imposible. No solo vivían separados por miles de kilómetros, sino que el prácticamente el era un robot. ¿Qué le podría dar el a ella? ¿Qué futuro tenían? Estos pensamientos lo deprimían mucho. Para el, el amor de aquella abeja era imposible. En parte agradecía que estuviera lejos de el porque si no el pensar en que nunca iban a estar juntos no solo le hubiera arruinado para siempre el bueno humor, sino que le hasta le hubiera puesto en una depresión profunda. Aunque también pensaba en lo mucho que le hubiera encantado tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, ser para ella un confidente, su amigo mas fiel, alguien que riera con ella y la consolara cuando lo necesitara. Este sueño era un arma de doble filo.

Chico Bestia corría por los pasillos convertido en lince mientras Raven lo perseguía para darle muerte. En el camino a su cuarto el había tropezado con ella y Raven esta vez si decidió darle su merecido. Tras una larga carrera por fin Chico Bestia logro llegar a su cuarto, pero justo cuando iba a entrar para ponerse a salvo Raven le corto el paso usando sus poderes para cerrar la puerta. Para mala suerte de Chico Bestia este corría tan rápido que no pudo detenerse a tiempo y se estrello contra la pared, quedando inconsciente y recuperando su forma humana.

Raven vio apenada lo que había hecho y se acerco a Chico Bestia para asegurarse de que el estuviera bien. Por fortuna eso no era más que una leve contusión. Ella lo levanto del piso, abrió la puerta y lo llevo hasta su cama. Su cuarto estaba muy desordenado, pero al menos se podía caminar en el. Poco a poco, con delicadeza, lo acostó en su cama, y se quedo a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, aunque por el golpazo y el chichón que dejo este, se podía asegurar que iba a dormir muy bien y por un enorme rato.

Raven se quedo mirándolo, y casi sin darse cuenta ella se acostó al lado de el, sin despegar un solo momento la mirada de su verde rostro, y se perdió en sus pensamientos. En esos pensamientos estuvo Terra. Aunque Raven detestaba admitirlo, sentía celos por Terra, y algo hacia su compañero verde. Era cierto que muchas veces el la desesperaba, pero eso era algo que en el fondo hasta la divertía, y había veces en que mientras meditaba sin querer terminaba imaginando como seria el ser besada por ese chico verde.

Tal como se podía suponer, Chico Bestia había quedado como para pasar el resto de la noche inconsciente. Raven no se apartaba de Chico Bestia, y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Finalmente Robin y Star llegaron al cuarto de ella.

—Bueno, descansa. Hasta mañana Star

— ¡Hasta mañana Robin!

Se dieron un corto beso, y Starfire cerró la puerta con una sonrisa. Luego miro la hora que marcaba su reloj. Era ya casi la una de la mañana. Se acostó vestida todavía con el uniforme para no desperdiciar tiempo, pero antes puso el despertador para que sonara dentro de una hora. Decidió salir a visitar a Ryand'r ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

Una hora después volvió a salir sigilosamente de la torre y fue a la mansión abandonada donde vivía ahora su hermano. Llego y lentamente abrió la puerta. Que extraño, pensó al abrirla, la puerta ya no rechinaba. Parece que Ryand'r siguió su consejo de ponerles aceite a las bisagras como ella le enseño.

Cuando entro en la casa Starfire casi se desmaya de la impresión: muebles muy lujosos, ya no solo el cuarto para dormir estaba completamente amueblado, sino también una sala, comedor, cocina (cuyo refrigerador estaba completamente lleno de comida) y todo lo demás, había unas cortinas de seda tapando las ventanas tachonadas con madera para que no dejaran salir nada de luz o ruido, también había una pantalla plana y gigante que ocupaba toda una pared... estaba esta vieja mansión en ruinas mas lujosa que la Casa Blanca. Entonces vio salir a Ryand'r, quien estaba vestido con ropa de marca, de una de las habitaciones, con un plato de pizza en la mano y una lata de refresco en la otra.

— ¡Hermanita, ya llegaste de Tokio! —Y luego con una cara picara le dijo—Y me llegaron rumores de que te divertiste mucho con tu nuevo novio.

—Ryand'r, ¿de dónde…?

— ¿…saque todo esto? Digamos que cuando ustedes no están las tiendas de esta ciudad deberían de invertir en cerraduras más grandes.

Starfire estuvo a punto de regañarlo, pero se contuvo. También tenía ella algo de culpa. Dejo que Ryand'r le mostrara la casa. Todo estaba nuevo. Hasta el baño funcionaba. Por un momento Star se maldijo por haber hecho lo que hizo. Todo eso estaba mal. Sin embargo trato otra vez de no hacerle caso a la voz de su conciencia.

Ya casi amanecía. Robin casi había pegado el grito en el cielo al ver la caja de pizza vacía, pero al ver a Cyborg noto que este se hallaba algo triste. Le hizo preguntas pero el no quiso responder a ninguna, y no lo culpo porque a veces así también le pasaba a el, y no le dio mayor importancia a la discusión.

En el cuarto del chico verde Raven se había quedado profundamente dormida en la habitación, o mejor dicho en la cama de Chico Bestia. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto así hubiera pensado mal de la situación. Chico Bestia se despertó. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, la cual le dolía. Sintió un chichón en ella, y recordó el golpazo que se había dado tratando de escapar de la terrible muerte que le tenia reservada Raven.

—Mi cabeza…— Volvió a recargar su mano en la cama, y sin querer su mano choco con la de Raven. Levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la dama oscura dormida justo a su lado. Estaba recargada de lado, justo como si se hubiera dormido mirándolo. Este pensamiento lo hizo muy feliz. ¿Acaso Raven sentiría por el lo mismo que el sentía por ella?

Quiso levantarla y llevarla hasta su cuarto, pero le dio miedo despertarla. Busco debajo de su cama y encontró una manta. La cubrió con esta y volvió a acostarse. Raven parecía tener un sueño muy tranquilo, porque sonreía, algo muy raro en ella. Chico Bestia fue el que ahora se quedo mirándola, y también imagino como seria besarla. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente y no tardo en volver a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Otra semana paso y aparte de un robo de banco cometido por el Doctor Luz no ocurrió nada. Hubiera funcionado ese robo de banco de no ser porque el idiota olvido que los bancos tienen alarmas silenciosas, y al no oír sonar ninguna alarma él creía que tenía tan asustados a los empleados del banco que no se atrevieron a hacer sonar ninguna, de forma que se tomo todo su tiempo y se divirtió haciendo destrozos en el banco presumiendo su gran poder… hasta que llegaron los titanes y le dieron su bien merecida y mal recibida paliza y se rieron de él durante el resto de la semana.

—Viejo—decía Chico Bestia a pesar de que le dolía el estomago de tanto reír—Jamás en mi vida había visto a un criminal tan tonto…

-Lo se, lo único que le falta es tratar de cometer un asalto enfrente de la jefatura de policía.

Raven observaba a lo lejos a Chico Bestia. Aunque pretendía que nada había pasado, el haberse quedado dormida en la misma cama que Chico Bestia la había dejado muy confundida. Aun no sabía muy bien que pasaba entre ellos dos. Al menos la cosa no pasó de simplemente dormir, porque el hacerlo con el chico verde solo la hubiera dejado aun peor. Tuvo que aumentar incluso el tiempo que tomaba al día para meditar. Este cambio paso desapercibido para todos... menos para Chico Bestia, quien también a veces se perdía en un mar de pensamientos en que Raven era la protagonista.

En eso comenzó a sonar la alarma de emergencia.

—Problemas—dijo Robin mientras buscaba la localización de la zona donde había una emergencia.

La zona de emergencia era el muelle 23. Al parecer allí en un edificio abandonado se habían encontrado decenas de cajas con tecnología robada en los últimos días a los laboratorios y empresas de toda la ciudad. La policía intento recuperar todo por si misma, pero los criminales resultaron ser robots de Slade, los cuales mataron a un oficial e hirieron a tres. La cosa se puso grave, así que se llamo a los titanes. Los jóvenes titanes llegaron rápido, aunque con algo de incertidumbre. Era la primera vez que, desde lo de Trigon, Slade les daba problemas. Todo podía tratarse de una trampa, así que tenían que ir con cuidado.

De hecho, Slade si les tenia reservada una sorpresa. Entre Robin y Terra acabo muerto y humillado. Terra era ya intocable, porque ella misma, aunque acababa de regresar de la muerte, no recordaba nada. Quería esperar a que recordara para poder hacerla sufrir con todos los dolorosos momentos que había tenido en su vida pasada, y vengarse de ella con una muerte tan dolorosa como la que el sufrió, quemándose viva, con los gritos de la agonía atorados en su garganta, sintiendo dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero por el momento quien le importaba era Robin. Tenía que hacerlo sufrir por todas las veces que el lo derroto y humillo, tenía que hacerlo derramar lagrimas de sangre. Paso muchas horas pensando en cómo podría vengarse, hasta que concibió un plan malévolo al que le dedico además de esa semana todo el tiempo que los titanes estuvieron en Tokio.

Slade era bueno no solo como estratega, sino también como inventor. Creo dos piezas que el considero "sus obras de arte": Una pistola modificada para poder atravesar el titanio. Y un aparato llamado "mezclador de electrones": Aplicado al sistema de una maquina, sacaba de su sistema toda la información... y luego la fundía, para que quedara inutilizable. El plan de Slade era este: Tomando por sorpresa a Cyborg, le disparaba con la pistola para que no lo pudiera atacar. Y usando el mezclador de electrones... lo iba a matar. Como sus sistemas eléctricos se iban a desactivar porque quedarían inservibles, sus sistemas orgánicos no iban a tardar en fallar. Pero también iba a sacarle información sobre los códigos de seguridad de la torre, para matarlos a todos... excepto a Robin. La muerte de sus amigos y de la chica que amaba lo iba a dejar devastado. El plan era perfecto. Incluso remataría a la misma Terra cuando recobrara la memoria.

En una de las pantallas del cuarto donde estaba se vio a los titanes entrar con cautela al edificio. Slade, debajo de la mascara, sonrió, y agarro con una mano la pistola, con la otra el mezclador, el cual lo puso en una de las bolsas de su cinturón, y salió al encuentro de Cyborg...

Entraron los titanes mientras toda la policía de Jump City aguardaba afuera, con policías y algunos soldados detrás de las puertas de la patrulla o detrás de escudos especiales de la policía, y sus pistolas, rifles y un par de bazookas apuntando al edificio, listos para disparar a matar a la mas mínima señal de un robot o el mismo Slade.

Al entrar Robin noto decenas de cajas, todas destruidas. Algunas por el enfrentamiento entre la policía y los robots.

— ¿Qué clase de tecnología fue la robada Cyborg? —preguntó Robin.

—Militar. Parecía que Slade se preparaba para hacer la guerra.

—O para recuperar la ciudad—respondió Raven, sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por Slade y que el casi rió al oír eso: si planeaba volver a tener el dominio, pero no tan pronto. Primero lo primero: Se desharía de los titanes, y luego podría tener no solo la ciudad, sino el estado entero, bajo su control.

—Robin—dijo Cyborg—acabo de descubrir algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Este edificio está debajo de un túnel subterráneo—Cyborg reviso su base de datos y señalo hacia un sillón viejo—La entrada esta justo debajo de allí.

Raven usando sus poderes alejo el sillón y todos vieron que debajo había una enorme puerta metálica, demasiado nueva como para ser del edificio, la cual se habría jalando una palanca. Starfire la abrió y vieron unas escaleras, las cuales se iluminaron al instante. Con cautela bajaron, mientras bajaban se iban apagando y prendiendo a su paso poco a poco las luces de las escaleras, aumentando la tensión, y al terminar de bajar descubrieron una sala con mas cajas, pero estas en buen estado, y tres pasillos.

—Sepárense, Starfire y Cyborg irán por el primer pasillo. Raven por el segundo, y Chico Bestia me acompañara al tercero-ordeno Robin-Y tengan cuidado, Slade podría estar poniéndonos otra trampa.

Slade los había seguido, amparado por las sombras que provocaban las luces al irse apagando, y volvió a sonreír, pero por dos causas: primera, Robin sin saberlo había acertado. Segunda: separarse era lo que más le convenía. Ahora solo tenia que deshacerse de Starfire. Starfire y Cyborg llegaron hasta el final del pasillo. Notaron dos puertas, una a cada lado. Decidieron separarse. Slade decidió primero deshacerse de Starfire para que no pudiera ayudar a Cyborg, y así acabar rápido con el asunto.

Starfire continuo caminando hasta llegar a otra gran habitación, pero esta estaba vacía y muy oscura. Manteniendo una Star-bolt en su puño ilumino toda la habitación, cuyo techo llegaba a los veinte metros de altura, rozando con la superficie. Había unas enormes lámparas colgadas del techo apuntando hacia el piso, y en el centro una mesa de madera algo vieja. Star se acerco a la mesa. Justo en ese momento las lámparas se encendieron e iluminaron toda la habitación, como si fueran luces de teatro. Starfire vio en una pared unas pantallas enormes iluminando cada sala de la estructura subterránea, todas en blanco y negro, a excepción de las salas donde estaban investigando los titanes, las cuales estaban a color. Vio a Raven pasar de una sala a otra, y la primera sala cambio a mostrarse a blanco y negro, mientras que la segunda se tiño de colores. Star saco su comunicador para avisar de su descubrimiento a Robin pero una patada que alguien le dio en la espalda la hizo caerse y soltar el comunicador. Cuando ella volteo... vio a Slade.

—Starfire, volvemos a vernos.

Starfire de inmediato se levanto y se puso en posición de ataque.

— ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?

—Yo no tengo amigos como tú.

Starfire vio entonces la pistola que cargaba Slade.

— ¿Me vas a matar? —preguntó Starfire. La pregunta fue hecha no en tono de miedo sino de desafió. Slade noto esto.

—Si te voy a matar, pero aun no.

— ¿Entonces qué planeas hacer?

Esa pistola modificada tiene el suficiente poder como para atravesar un muro de concreto. O uno de titanio.

Starfire capto la indirecta. Sabía que la mitad del cuerpo de Cyborg era hecho de titanio.

— ¿Vas a lastimarlo?

Slade tenía planeado dejar a Starfire no muerta, pero si muy, muy lastimada, si su gran pistola no era algo que solo se usaba una vez, había que hacerle justicia. Slade pensaba que si le decía sus verdaderos planes no solo podía presumir, sino que ella no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto, como ocurre en esos momentos de soberbia y vanidad de los villanos, y sin detenerse a pensar en lo mucho que estaba subestimando la situación decidió revelarle su plan maestro.

—No solo lo voy a lastimar con esta pistola-con la otra mano saco de una de las bolsas de su cinturón el mezclador de electrones-sino que con esto lo voy a matar.

Starfire observaba muda. Slade coloco el mezclador en la mesa y luego apuntaba la pistola hacia ella. Starfire entonces adivino que Slade primero se iba a deshacer de ella y luego se ocuparía de Cyborg. Evaluó rápidamente la situación: Slade estaba justo enfrente de ella, pero la mesa los separaba. Un disparo y todo acabaría para ella, pero como de seguro todos los titanes escucharían el sonido iban a correr al cuarto, dejándole a Slade el tiempo suficiente para interceptar a Cyborg y matarlo. Solo ella podía detenerlo, y solo tenía una oportunidad, porque rápidamente creo un plan.

Star se acerco a la mesa y puso ambas manos justo debajo del borde la mesa. Slade volvió a apuntar a ella y esta vez quito el seguro a la pistola. Star sin tiempo que perder alzo sus manos bruscamente haciendo que la mesa volcara y cayera justo en ángulo para golpear a Slade en toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, haciéndolo soltar la pistola y que el mezclador de electrones saliera disparado varios metros lejos de su creador. Starfire volando a ras del suelo rápido agarro el extraño artefacto, le disparo con su mirada y lo dejo reducido a cenizas. Slade se puso de pie y vio mudo lo que quedaba de su invento. Ya no iba a tener forma de robarle la información a Cyborg ni de matarlo. Slade estaba furioso. De inmediato se lanzo contra Starfire para matarla a golpes pero ella logro esquivarlo. Saco su comunicador para avisar a los otros pero Slade salió de la nada y le aplico por detrás una llave que hizo que ella soltara el comunicador. Starfire logro soltarse pero cuando volteo hacia atrás ya no estaba Slade. Volvió a voltear y ahora si allí estaba Slade quien le propino un fuerte puñetazo y una patada.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que invertí en este plan? ¿Tienes idea del tiempo y esfuerzo que me hiciste perder? —La agarró del cuello y la lanzo contra una pared. El comunicador comenzó a sonar, y Starfire trato de llegar a él pero Slade se lo impidió empujándola y haciéndola caer al piso.

A Starfire la invadió el pánico. Lanzo una lluvia de Star-bolts a Slade pero ni eso lo detuvieron y le comenzó a propinar una fuerte paliza estrellándola contra las paredes. No se detuvo sino hasta que ella ya estaba en el piso. Miro hacia ella, pensando en como matarla, pero Starfire asustada y algo herida le lanzo un par de star-bolts que lo hicieron caer un par de metros atrás y Starfire aprovecho ese momento para volar, agarrar su comunicador y elevarse en el aire para evitar otro nuevo ataque. Quien estaba llamándola era Cyborg. Entonces Slade vio que cerca de donde el había caído estaba la pistola que el había creado. Agarro la pistola, apunto y…

—Star, ya investigue y no encontré nada, ¿Dónde…?

—¡Slade está aquí! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡El te iba a...!

**¡BANG!**

Silencio, como si el mismo aire tuviera miedo a moverse. Starfire miro hacia la parte izquierda de su pecho. La bala había entrado y salido de ella. Miro a Slade y de inmediato cayo inconsciente hacia el piso.

— ¿Starfire, qué ocurrió? ¡Starfire!

Slade aplasto con su pie el comunicador hasta destruirlo. Miro a Starfire. Estaba herida, pero sin duda viva. Entonces vio que el destino le había dado la mejor de las oportunidades para destruir a los Titanes y vengarse de su ex aprendiz.

* * *

El disparo fue tan potente que se oyó por todo el edificio. Raven se llevo una mano a la parte izquierda de su pecho. Algo grave le había pasado a alguien.

Raven corrió hacia el pasillo buscando a sus amigos y se encontró con Robin y Chico Bestia.

— ¿Chicos oyeron eso? —Dijo Chico Bestia-Sonó como un disparo.

—Fue un disparo—respondió Raven. Notó preocupada que Robin trataba de comunicarse con Cyborg y Starfire pero no lo lograba. Entonces vieron correr a Cyborg.

— ¿Cy, estas bien?

—Sí pero creo que hay problemas...

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? —preguntó Robin.

—No lo sé. Trate de comunicarme con Starfire y ella me dijo que Slade estaba con ella, que él me quería hacer algo y luego oí un disparo. Corrí hacia donde se suponía buscaba a Slade, pero me encontré…

El rostro de Cyborg se ensombreció. Robin corrió hasta quedar justo delante de Cyborg.

— ¿Que encontraste? —preguntó Robin lentamente, temeroso de la respuesta. Trato de formular la pregunta lo más sereno que pudo, pero en su voz se podía notar el miedo.

Su comunicador y una mesa rota… y sangre en el piso.

Ahora la preocupación de Raven y de Robin se transformó en pánico.

—Eso… significa… —dijo Robin sin atreverse a terminar. Chico Bestia y Raven se quedaron mudos. Eso significaba que Starfire había sido gravemente herida por Slade. Y ese lunático la tenía como prisionera, o tal vez la mató y se deshizo del cuerpo. Robin se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para detener las ideas que comenzaban a atormentarlo. Cyborg pego un fuerte golpe a la pared. Los poderes de Raven hicieron explotar varios focos y Chico Bestia pateo la pared.

* * *

Ryand'r estaba mirando en su nueva televisión gigantesca lo que había ese viernes aburrido, cambiando y cambiando canales. Hacia alrededor de media hora atrás le había pasado algo muy extraño: saliendo del baño sintió un agudo dolor en la parte izquierda de su pecho, y casi se desmaya. Pensó en relatarle el episodio a Starfire la próxima vez que la viera para visitar a algún doctor de confianza. Mientras decidió ver la tele para olvidarse del asunto. No encontraba nada entretenido o interesante hasta que:

_-... el paradero de la superheroina Starfire continua desconocido..._

-¿Pero qué...?

_-Policía, ejercito y los Jóvenes Titanes trabajan en el caso. Aun se hacen las investigaciones, pero todo parece indicar que la superherona cayó herida de bala a manos del súper criminal Slade, famoso por tener el control de la ciudad durante varios días, durante una operación para recuperar tecnología robada llevada a cabo en el muelle 23. Se sospecha de su conexión con el mercado negro y las piezas robadas, pero también se rumora que todo fue parte de un plan para capturar a la superheroina y vengarse de los Jóvenes Titanes puesto que ellos fueron quienes terminaron con su control sobre esta ciudad..._

Entonces Ryand'r entendió porque había sufrido ese dolor en el pecho, en verdad Starfire estaba herida. De inmediato apago la tele y busco el traje. Apenas conocía a Slade. De hecho todo lo que sabia de el era lo que Star le había contado. Pero ese tipo había raptado y herido a su hermana, porque eso era lo que sin duda explicaba el dolor que había sentido, y si alguien se metía con Kory se metía con Ryand'r. De inmediato se puso el traje de Red X, agarro su moto, y enfilo hacia la calle para buscarlos.


End file.
